1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of electronic components having electrodes provided on a substrate have been known. Specific examples of the electronic components include, for example, an elastic wave device including interdigital transducer electrodes provided on a piezoelectric substrate.
To manufacture an elastic wave device, electrodes for a plurality of elastic wave devices are formed on a piezoelectric mother substrate, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-135999, for example. Thereafter, the mother substrate is divided to be singulated into a plurality of elastic wave devices. On the mother substrate, feed lines are connected to the respective electrodes.
In the manufacturing method of an elastic wave device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-135999, all terminal electrodes are connected by the feed lines on the mother substrate. It is therefore difficult to individually inspect the electrodes provided on the mother substrate.